


New House

by Higgies230



Series: Mismatched Family [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Good Parent Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Parent Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgies230/pseuds/Higgies230
Summary: They hadn’t told the kids about the move until they had settled payment on their new house. It wasn’t like they were moving out of southside or particularly far, the three kids would still be in their same elementary school- Manda in her first year and the twins in their last. This house was not anything fancy but it wasn’t the Milkovich house. Mickey had suggested that they move a few months before their daughter turned five and they had been house hunting ever since.





	New House

  They hadn’t told the kids about the move until they had settled payment on their new house. It wasn’t like they were moving out of southside or particularly far, the three kids would still be in their same elementary school- Manda in her first year and the twins in their last. This house was not anything fancy but it wasn’t the Milkovich house. Mickey had suggested that they move a few months before their daughter turned five and they had been house hunting ever since.

  Ian hadn’t questioned Mickey’s request but one night when they had been lying together in bed, curled up and ready to sleep, when his husband had told him why. They had been married for more than five years, with three kids, Ian was at the grand old age of twenty seven. They were settled and happy. That was how he had started at least.

  He had then gone quiet and told him that he wanted to escape the memories of his childhood and of his father. He had seen his mother overdose in the bathroom, Svetlana had raped him at gunpoint on the couch. Mickey told him about how he would cower on his bedroom floor as a child, his father kicking the shit out of him purely because he was there. Mickey had said that he wanted their children away from that, away from the memory of that, the influence of that. Ian had wrapped him in his arms then, stroked his back softly and kissed his temple. The redhead had never been more in love.

  When they had told the boys to pack they had panicked about school and friends but had quickly be placated when their dads had told them that they were only moving so far. Manda on her part had taken it as a great adventure, she had jumped into Ian’s lap, arms around his neck as she asked a million and one questions. Their little girl had grown incredibly inquisitive and Ian knew that she had inherited her papa’s brains.

  Now, they were stood outside their new house, the five of them. Manda was holding Mickey’s hand, bouncing up and down, her long auburn hair flying wild everywhere. Ian had brushed and braided it for her that morning but she had pulled it out of her bobbles and it now flowed free and tangled. When the boys were small they had short hair but now with them being in school and being identical, Ronan had decided to grow his to shoulder length while Alex kept his short and so Ian had the pleasure of blushing that too.

  The boys themselves were quiet, they were looking up at their new house, glancing at each other and just smiling. The house was blue and the door black, the paint was fresh- Ian and Mickey, along with Iggy, had painted it so it would be all new and sleek looking for the children. Indeed it seemed that it had worked, the boys certainly seemed impressed.

  After a moment, Ian stepped forward and pulled the key from his pocket, taking the steps swiftly and opening the door. He stood aside and beamed at Mickey as their children rushed up and through the open doorway.

  “Which one’s our room Dad, Papa?” Alex asked excitedly.

  “We’ll show you the whole house, the bedrooms are upstairs so we’ll get to them later,” Mickey replied.

  Their new house had stairs unlike their current and like the Gallaghers, it would be relatively new to the kids, something else to get used to. Undoubtedly, they were make use of them to make as much noise as possible when they were in a sulk or when they were rushing down to get breakfast much like Ian and his siblings when they were younger.

  The house was more enclosed than their current one, the kitchen was larger, the counters white and clean. The whole place had yet to be furnished but for the new sofa that they had brought and placed a couple of days before. It looked empty now and terribly clean, Ian was looking forward to turning this house into their home.

  Looking at the bare walls now, Ian could see where they would hang their pictures, the kitchen would be full of their utensils and the fridge would have Manda’s drawings tacked up. There would be toys strewn everywhere but never guns or burnt out cigarettes like the way that Mickey had grown up.

  They toured the downstairs with a room that they would turn into a dinning room, the kitchen, lounge and bathroom and then it was for the upstairs. The three children rushed up ahead of their parents until they reached the top and just waited.

  In each room, Ian and Mickey had already set up a new bed for each child, they would stay their first night here tonight and then start fully moving in afterwards. The boys’ room was painted with two walls orange and two green because Alex liked green and Ronan liked orange- they improvised. When they opened the door to the room- which was larger than Manda’s room seeing as two of them would live there- the boys gaped.

  “Thank you!” Ronan exclaimed as Alex ran over to hug them both.

  Ian grinned at his husband who leaned over and pecked Ian on the lips. The boys and Manda were already running around the room and exploring despite the fact that there were only two beds to occupy it. Alex though, unlike his two siblings already bouncing on said beds, went over to the curtains and tugged them across the windows so that the sun shine through the green of the material.

  Mickey pulled Ian close with an arm around his waist and kissed his jaw, both smiling. This was Mickey’s idea and they had finally pulled it off and well judging by the kids’ reactions.

  “Come on let’s go and see Manda’s room,” Ian said, trying to save the beds from utter destruction for at least a while. Today it was just settling in, after that the rule of no jumping on the beds would be set in and enforced with no mercy.

  Manda loved her blue room just as much as the boys had loved their it seemed. Although it was smaller the five year old didn’t comment just grinned at the thought of moving in here.

  “Daddy, Papa, can we see your room?” Manda asked after she had satisfied her curiosity.

  “Sure, come on,” Mickey replied.

  Their room was cream walls with a nice big and comfortable bed in the middle that the kids were straight on, they knew that this bed would experience the three jumping on it plenty on weekends where they deemed their dads had slept enough.

  “I can’t wait to break this bed in,” Mickey murmured hotly in Ian’s ear, so close that his lips brushed against the shell.

  “How about you say that when the kids aren’t using it for a playground,” Ian whispered in return. He was trying to pretend that he hadn’t shivered at his husband’s words and that his husband didn’t know full well that he had just turned Ian on big time.


End file.
